Clevery Disguised
by Jaganchi B
Summary: COMPLETE! Everyone knows how Yoko died and hid in human world, well his sisterwho happens to be the daughter of Hieiyoko and her have different momsdoes the same, but Suichi doesnt know his sister really is his sister.
1. Turn the other cheek

DISCLAIM: I do not own Yu yu hakusho. I do however own Hiei, (I bought him through a company the one that made the anime from the book cost about 200 dollar but it it was worth it)

Yusuke: ya you dont own us, says the girl who has us chained up in her basement

Jaganchi B: watch it, Pal

Kurama:gets out rose and hands it to B hello

Jaganchi B heart melts now i think i will let Kurama roam free i doubt he will run away

Kurama: on with the story!

NOTE: HITOMI AND IZUMI ARE THE SAME PERSON! (YOU'LL SEE EX -KURAMASUICHI)

"Leave me alone!" cried 9 year old Hitomi Meomeno. The forth grader was surrounded by a few 7th grade bullies, alone in the hallway, no teacher in sight. The 2 7th grade girls had grabbed the unsuspecting red head and slammed her into the drinking fountain, the boy grabbed her delicate hair and yanked it back. causing poor Hitomi to cry out again. The bullies howled with laughter. it wasnt that she couldnt fight back, it was that she wouldnt. Having Kurama as her older brother sometimes made you turn the other cheek, if some one slaps you offer them the other so to speak. After grabbing her hair, he then banged her head into the nearest brick wall. Her forehead instantly began to bleed. Hitomi gasped and her hand flew to her forehead.

"uh-uh-uh musnt touch" sneered the taller girl as she grabbed her hand of her forehead and slapped both of the red head's hands. As if that wasnt enouph she then went and slapped poor Hitomi across the face. and the whole beating continued like that, but when the boy made a mean comment about Kurama, she had had enouph. She kicked that bastard where it hurt.

"You want some too?" she yelled at the two bitches, the shook thier heads quickly, just as a teacher walked out of her room, 500 seconds too late. She had seen the kick and it was three stories against one. It didnt seem to matter that Hitomi's lip, nose, and several cuts were bleeding, and she had one blackened eye.and was pretty banged up all together. The teacher still believed the 12 year olds and grabbed Hitomi's arm (the left one thankfully, the right one was pretty cut up stupid girls with sharp nails.) The old hag dragged Hitomi down to the principals office. Hitomi hadnt cried during the whole "battle", but now as the lady dug her fingernails into her arm and announcing that she was going to call her brother, Hitomi then let the tears stain her face. Kurama would NOT be happy about this.

Hitomi kicked her feet back adn forth, she felt like her brother's friend Hiei, who was about a foot shorter than all the rest of Kurama's friends, but also Hiei had another identiy to Hitomi but she didnt tell anyone about.

17 year old Kurama entered the office of Brandy Elementary school. Hitomi gulped. Her plan was to stay calm and not look at Kurama until absolutly nessissary. Once they were in the car, try and explain things. But the second her green eyes locked into hers and she saw the expression they held : dissappointment, but then his eyes widened as he looked upon his siter. Hitomi ran to him. "Kurama!!!" He scooped her up in his strong arms and held her against his hip, before continuing his talk with the principal, Kurama asked gentally, "What happened?"

"I got beat up."

Kurama gasped, he really cared about his baby sister. Besides his friends and teamates, his sister was all he had left in the world. After thier mother had died last year, the fox did his best to make sure nothing bad happened to Hitomi. "How could you have let this happen?" he glared daggers at the pricipal.The principal held up his hands as if to say 'out of my hands'

Kurama glared and adjusted Hitomi against his hip. He turned to leave. "Dont bring her back until next wednesday, seeing as how she will get no punishment from you the board will handle it."

"and what about the other three students? surely Hitomi did not do all this to herself"

"we have no proof, your sister was the only one caught."

With out turning around, Kurama rolled his eyes (I know I know ooc) adn said "fine Hitomi could use the break anyway." and with that Kurama carried his baby sister out of Brandy Elementary school. He finally put her down, outside of his beat up old red pickup. She waited for him to get to the driver's side adn unlock it. She climbed in.

(flashback)

The first time thier mother had been put in a hospital before she died, social workers had tried to take Kurama and Hitomi and put them in seperate foster homes, but Kurama had fought after a week, the court deemed him responsible enouph to look after the small child who was only four at the time, it was only a few days at a time, but when she didnt come back for good, Kurama was old enouph and continued raising the young girl.

(regular)

Kurama started the truck with out a word, it was about a 20 minute drive home, and the car was silent for the first 10. Neither knowing what to say to the other. Hitomi stared out the window, but she wasnt looking out, she was watching Kurama's expression and as he gave her little side glances. "Are you okay?" Kurama finally asked softly.

Hitomi looked at him and seemed to search his face, she shrugged "Im fine" Hitomi knew there was a question jthe fox was waiting to ask her, it was only a matter of time.

"Did you really start the fight?" -and there it was-

"No!" Hitomi said firmly. Kurama waited, but not getting any more, he finally asked

"Can you tell me the whole story?"

"There isnt much to tell. I got jumped, I tried to follow you advice on not hitting back, but after awhile they made a really rude comment about you...and I dont know...something inside of me just snapped. Just as I kicked the guy, that old hag came out of her stupid classroom. The rest you know. But I guess they were lucky, I couldve really hurt them if she hadnt stopped me. I wouldve torn them to peices."

Kurama chuckled. it was true, once Hitomi caught him training and demanded he teach her too. She knew nothing of Kurama's acual past, or so he thought. She knew more about it than anybody, even Hiei. But then again, she also knew Hiei's backstory also.

They pulled into the driveway and Kurama pushed the button for the garage door to open. "Lets get you cleaned up."

Hitomi nodded and hopped out of the truck. Kurama put a hand on her non-bruised shoulder, keeping her back. She turned around, and dispite the blood, Kurama wrapped his arms around her gentally. All was forgiven.

"Oh what a gental show of affection" mocked a sneer voice form the outside steps. Kurama draped an arm across his sister's back as they gazed up to see who had spoken. "Human fools."

"Hiei!" Kurama cried in a warning voice, if Hitomi hadnt already known, Hiei would have just given away hee was not form the human world and all three knew it.

"Hn," was all he said

"Hitomi, please go inside." Kurama asked gentally.

"Sure," she ran up the steps, pausing by Hiei, he glanced at her, she couldnt tell if he smirked or not. She looked back down at Kurama. Then she went up into the house. She gasped as she was throw the ground moments after the door shut and all the lights went out.

Outside Kurama climbed the stairs to meet his friends. "Could you please watch what you say around my sister!"

"hn," He paused "You need to get rid of her. That annoying brat..."

Kurama gasped! "Hiei! Im surprized at you! How could you say such a thing! she's my family. I cant just get rid of her."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Well, she cant come with us!" with that said, it dawned on Kurama.

"Oh." he exclaimed, "Im sorry, it has been a very long day. I thought...well, it doesnt matter now, where are we going?"

"We have been invited to participate in this year's Dark Tournoment. The fool, Detective, and I, have all agreed. to go, we all assumed you'd go as well."

Kurama nodded. "Yes well, with Genkai gone, we will need another fighter, though."

Hiei nodded "Right, we'll figure this out later, Do you know anywhere she can stay?"

Kurama nodded. "yes, Im sure she could stay with her best friend, Junko."

Hiei nodded. "The whole teams inside..."

"Oh! how rude of me. Please come in." They walked into the living room when Kurama flipped on the lights, they found Yusuke and Hitomi locked in a heated battle.

"Spirit Gun..."

"No!" Kurama shouted Kurama as he knocked Uremeshi off his feet.

"What the hell Kurama?" exclaimed Yusuke, Kurama shushed him as he helped his friend to his feet.

Kuabara looked dumbfounded.

Kurama whipped around and looked horror-struck at Hitomi. "Go to your room!"

"B..but he started it!"

"Go to your room!" he said a little to sternly. Hitomi stuck her tounge out, and crossed her arms, framed in a difiant pose. "Yes,yes very mature." Kurama said, unamuzed.

"Oh quit acting like a fool, Hitomi dont make us take you there ourselves." Hiei threatened.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "You wouldnt." The humans put up thier hands up to thier mouths, to mask thier laughter. Without a word, Hiei scooped her up, ran down the hallway, plopped her down (not very gracfully) and shut the door. with his regular speed, he was back to the group. Even Kurama was snickering.

Everyone stared at Hiei, "What?"

READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW BURNS ACCEPTED.

BY THE WAY HERES A POLE

A)SHOULD KURAMA HIT HER IN LATER EPISODES WHEN HE LOSES HIMSELF

B) SHOULD HIEI HIT HER WHEN HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT HE IS DOING?


	2. Clevery Disguised

disclaimer:dont own yu yu hakusho, but i do own Hiei

Hiei: i should have slit your throat when i had the chance.

kuwabara: hello! still chained up here

Kurama: what are you all complaining about its nice down here

Yukuse: fox, the second we get out of here, Im going to chain YOU up

Jaganchi B: hmmm kinky -youi!- puts up two fingers! on with the fanfic

They all burst out laughing, staring at Hiei, the only one _not_ laughing "Would someone explain to me what is so funny?"

When Kurama could control his laughing, he said, "You havent lost your touch Hiei, you are just as much a father as you were then."

"I had a daughter once, she left, I am _no longer _a father." he said coldly "human fools"

"Hush!" exclaimed Kurama. they all stared at him, wondering what the cause was for the sudden outburst. "Would you all_ please_ watch what you say around my sister. She doesnt know anything about you, to her, you are just a few high school punks. I would like to keep it this way."

"Thats what you think Onniison." sneered Hitomi in her room, having inheired very good hearing from hers and Yoko's mother. Kurama hadnt realized in 9 years, she doubted he ever would. She wasnt just his sister, he was also his demon sister. She had been the one who had been hurt the deepest when Yoko was "Killed", she decided she would do the same. Following Kurama in the woman she now called "mom" But Kurama would never see it, she had changed so much.

"So I will spend tonight with Hitomi, drop her off at Mrs Sells tommrow morning, then we will catch the ferry at three. Am I correct?" the humans nodded, Hiei just looked down the hallway, towards Hitomi's room. He sensed something coming from there, or rather leaving. He gave it no thought and turned back to his friends.

Hitomi jumped out her bedroom window with two things in her hand, sour skittles and her cell phone. The only reason she had a cell phone at age 9 was in case she needed to get in touch with Kurama. She popped a handful of skittles in her mouth and spit them out. They always made her voice softer. She whipped open her cell phone and dialed 67(makes your number come up as restricted) 555-7673 (7673rose, in Japan, Kurama means "rose"). She listened as it rang.

In the middle of Yusuke launching a funny story about using his spirit gun to hit a teacher (really happened, check the manga), the telephone rang.Kurama excused himself and anwsered the phone. "Hello?"

a soft voice responded. "Hello, I am calling for spirit detective Yusuke Uremeshi, I called his house, but his mother said that he was at the number.If he is available, and its not too much trouble, can I speak with him?

"Yes," anwsered Kurama "of course" Kurama motioned Yuskue over, he kept on telling his story, talking the phone from him. "Yello?

"Hi, um...my name is Izumi, I am the daughter of Hiei Jaganchi" well, so far that was the truth, in her last life anyway. "He thinks me dead, but I am very much alive." Yoko and Izumi had different fathers,obviously. "I am 15 years old and know all of my father's attacks, and many others. I was in the eastdale park yesturday and overheard you saying you needed another fighter for this years dark tournoment. I asked around and got your number, but" She gave the boy the same story she had just given Kurama. "I hope you dont mind."

Yusuke shrugged, then remembered she couldnt see him. "eh, no big deal" he looked over his shoulder "Hey Hiei!"  
"Go ahead!" Hitomi made her voice as mean and raspy as she could muster "Tell Hiei, you know who I am. Id rather enjoy torturing you to death!"

'Never mind' Yusuke mouthed to the fire demon. "Like father, like daughter, I guess." he stretched the cord, into a closet and whispered, hoping Hiei's execellent hearing would not pick up his voice. "like how he didnt tell his sister..."

"Right, exactly." she laughed. "Now, am I in, or what, I know you need a..."

"Hiei's daughter, huh? are you anything like him? The position of annoying pain in the ass, has already been filled."

"I know his attacks, I mostly stick to myself, I will warn you, I am very sacastic. And one more thing, when I am in a fight I dont accept help, if someone comes into the ring, I will turn my weapons on them. Death will come long before surrender." she paused, "other than that, I am a perfect little sweetheart."

Yusuke laughed, "You. Are. Perfect. Meet us in the ferry forrest at 2:30 tommrow afternoon..Got it? "

"I dont go anywhere anyone tells me to...got it?" she mocked.

"Geez, while deribing yourself, you could have at least told me you had claws!"

"Whatever, see you at 2:35 tommrow. Bye!"

"Wait!" but she had already hung up.

"Yes!" Hitomi pumped her fist up in theair. She whipped out her cell again, and pushed speed dial one. Junko Sells, her best friend. She waited until she picked up and explaining the situation to her, before crawling back in through her window and blasting her music and dancing around her bedroom.

Yusuke did a similar dance inside the living room. "What are you so happy about?" Hiei grumbled.

Yusuke almost told Hiei who was on the phone, but the words that 'Izumi' had said rung his eary "Go ahead! Tell Hiei I am hisdaughter, Id rather enjoy torturing you to death!" So he settled for "I found our newest teammember." After explaining a little, the team left Kurama's house as Kurama reminded them he wanted the night for he and Izumi.

Kurama did as he said he was going to, she tried not to act overly cheery. Around 11, Kurama broke the 'news', saying he had to go away for a while this time. She tried to act hurt. "Cant I go with you."

"No!" Kurama had not expected this. "I dont know how long I will be gone."

"So?"

"Sorry Sis?"

"But..."

"The anwser is no."

Hitomi stuck her tounge at Kurama. "Very mature." he scolded.

Hitomi raced up the walk and rung the doorbell, she had a backpack full of clothes across her shoulders and gum in her mouth. Junko opened the door and hugged her. Junko's mom appeared behind her. "Hello, Mrs. Sells, how are you today?"

"Fine, it very nice to see you again, Kurama-Kun."

"As you." Kurama smiled "Thank you very much for keeping Hitomi." Hitomi was glad he didnt say for how long.

"No problem, we'll have fun." anwsered Junko's mother.

Kurama gave Hitomi a hug and said "Mind your manners and listen to what Mrs. Sells tells you."

"Yes sir." Hitomi grumbled. with that Kurama went around the corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Ma, we are going up to my room." said Junko and grabbed Hitomi's arm, dragging her up the steps.

Once in Junko's room, Junko dumped Hitomi's backpack out onto her bed. She knew what her friend was going to do. Junko was really into theartre. She had wigs, make-up and costumes galore. Thats what Hitomi was intrested in. She was going to make sure no one on the team recognized her.

At two o clock Hitomi was transformed into Izumi, she was a little shocked to find out how much she looked like she used to. But they ran out of time, she would just have to take her chances. She realized she probably shouldnt have used her original name, but it was too late to switch it now, whats done was done. She doubted Hiei and Kurama would make the connection anyway.

Izumi/Hitomi thanked her best friend and looked at herself in the mirror. Her once golden green eyes were now a deep crimson. Her hair was jet black, she had never thought she had looked so much like her father, back when he was her father. But looking in the mirror now...wow. But it had been many years and Hiei thougth her dead, he HAD buried her body after all, she'd be fine. Junko had switched out all of Hitomi's clothes with her own, plus a new bag, to better disguise her. What a great friend. "Well I have to meet them at 2:35. Thanks for everything, I really appriate it, Ill pay you back...somehow."

"No sweat, Good luck, and BE CAREFUL."

"I will." she smiled and left the room, she almost made it out of the house when Mrs. Sells caught up with her.

"Your brother sure is affectinate towards you."

"Yeah, thats Kurama, affectinate, over protective, treats me like I am still two. Major pain in the butt." she laughed, Mrs. Sells joined her, as Hitomi walked out the door, thinking she had made it.

Mrs Sells said "Nice hair." Hitomi did not respond, but took off running and didnt look back.

Hitomi made it to the ferry forrest just in time. She had two minutes to spare, her time (lol). She stuck to the trees for now, no reason to see to eagar. She saw the team, Yusuke talking to Kuwabara. Kurama leaning against a tree, looking very worried and that annoyed Hiei to the point where, he couldnt take it anymore. "Oh just call the brat if you must and get it over with if you must, you wont be able to once we get on the ferry." Kurama faintly smiled, this was Hiei being nice.

"Shes not a brat, shes just...misunderstood."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn" he turned to Yusuke as Hitomi quickly shut her cell off so it wouldnt give her away. Hiei walked over to the detective. "Tell me about the last team member." he demanded.

"Shes part fire demon, she very advanced for her age. She's 15. I dont know what she looks like, shes definatly a loner, sarcastic...hey sounds like a perfect match for you Hiei." he cracked

Hiei growled. "I should have slit your throat when I had the chance." Kurama pulled out his cell phone, just as Hitomi walked up behind Yusuke. Hiei spotted her first. "I suppose short stuff here is our last team mate."

Yusuke turned around and came face to face with 'Izumi', "Izumi?" he asked. She nodded, suddenly looking like she used to, made her more confident in her abilities. Yusuke burst out laughing. "Someone shorter than Hiei! If I sneezed, Id blow her away! Really would be a good match for you, Hiei." he moved so that Izumi could be part of the circle. Hiei and Hitomi growled, but Yusuke wasnt finished. "Are you sure yo are really Hiei..."

Before Yusuke could finish, Hitomi fired a spirit blast at him. "Heed my warning!"

"Are you really...who you say you are?" he finished lamely. "Oh, look, its time to load." he said quickly.

Hitomi turned and quickly adjusted her fake breasts, since she was playing a 15 year old, they were kind of required. She turned in time to see Kurama trying to call her cell, but of course he got her voicemail, she watched him as he left a message, shook his head and sadly put his cell away, he was sad because he felt giulty for being deceptive. 'he seems really worried.' thought Hitomi, feeling guilty as well. She doing the exact thing he was. She was just as much to blame as her older Onison. Hitomi made a mental note to talk to him more, once they returned home safely. She gasped as she saw a single tear fall down his face.

With her excellent hearing she heard Kurama whisper, "be safe my little sister, do not miss me too much if I do not return. I hope to always shelter you from the truth and even in death, I will hide it."


	3. Dont cross me, baka onna

Once on the ship, they were free to roam around. Kurama simply sat with his head in his hands, finally, Hitomi could stand it no longer. She walked over to him, she was taking a risk, going so close to him, but suddenly it didn't matter all that much. "Can I sit here?"

Kurama looked up, nodded and moved over a bit.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, dreading the response.

"Oh...just a little worried about my sister."

"Anything I can do?"

Kurama stared at her. "Unless you _were_ her, no" Hitomi intook a deep breathe. Did he know already? She searched his face and decided he didnt. He was staring rather closely at her though.

"What!" she exclaimed, trying to keep the situation light, "Do I have something on my face or something?"

Kurama chuckled. "No, you...remind me of someone."

"R...really? who?" she held her breathe.

"My sister," she gasped, but he seemed to lost in thougth to hear her. he elaborated "Not the one I am worried about, I once had another sister. Same name as you, I always loved her name: Izumi. She looked alot like you,too. My, I havent talked about her in quite some time, years acually."

'so he does remember me!' "W..what happened?"

"She died a long time ago. Broke Hiei's heart, too. He tries to act tough, but he is hurt deeper everyday his little girl is not with him, He was her father. Izumi and I had different fathers, but the same mother. One day, Izumi ran off, her body was found under a tree 3 days later."

Hitomi noticed he failed to mention that he was already dead by the time this happened. "Im sorry"

"I...like I said, it was a long time ago. Now, I am just greatful I have Hitomi. To tell you the truth, I think thats why Hiei seems to hate her so much. I think, he believes that its unfair, that in a way, I got my sister back...but he never got his daughter back. No parent should have to bury thier child."

Hitomi was afraid she was about to start the waterworks when Yusuke came over and saved her. "Izumi, can I borrow you for a sec?"

"That depends..."

Yusuke blushed. "N..No, nothing like that."

"You said it, not me." She turned to her brother. "We'll talk later, ok?"

"I look forward to it." Kurama anwsered as Izumi followed the human away.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her, but Hiei was staring at her a little TOO closely. Hitomi wished that Junko had not made her look like she used to, but she was sure she didnt mean to. She was only a human after all and didnt know the whole story. "Izumi," Yusuke started.

"Call me Iz" she interuppted

"Okay...Iz. Look, I know who you say you are but for a 15 year old, I want to test your ablities. We know you are only a year younger than us, but there wont be too many girls at the tournoment"

Hitomi instantly lit her tiny fists with purple flames. "Hey! I resent that!"

"Down girl," mocked Yusuke. "Im a little short stocked on condoms."

It only took a millisecond for Hitomi to get over her shock, in a instanct, she jumped and slapped Uremeshi arcoss the face. "You pig! Dont you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh, what today? Wednesday?...nope. not for another 11 days." he beamed "So what do you say, there are plenty of rooms...we could have a workout before the workout. Screaming the whole time."

"Go to hell!" Hitomi yelled at the same time that Hiei yelled

"Enouph!", it was one of the few times that Hitomi had ever heard him raise his voice, in both lives. as for Yusuke, him and Kayko were constantly doing that. Kayko and Yusuke would break up adn Kayko would announce that they were broken up for a select amount of time, claiming they could see other people, she never did though...Yusuke tried but always fell on his face. Hitomi and Yusuke jumped and turned thier eyes to the fire demon

"Honestly, you two are acting like worthless children. Do I have to kill you to keep you from being so foolish."

'this could be fun, Ive always wanted to piss Hiei off and get away with it. ' she smirked and said "Oh, put a sock in it, you big green goon...or should I say little goon?" Yusuke was to shocked that a small girl had stood up to Hiei, even he wasnt sure if he could crack jokes about this one.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What did you call me?"

"Little. Goon." she said slowly, pronouncing each sylobal. "So tell me, what is it like, living in a constant haze of stupidity?"

Hiei's eyes flashed a deeper shade of Crimson. "I will give you to the count of three , before I slit your throat."

"I cant take back the truth., besides I doubt you can count that high." Hitomi knew she had gone to far when Hiei grabbed her by the neck and threw her agianst the nearest wall, holding her with only one hand, letting her feet dangle.

"Why do you feel the need to cross me?"

"Why not?"

"You are not amuzing."

"Oh course not! Im Izumi!" she cracked as Hiei dropped the small girl.

Before storming out of the room Hiei declared. "Thats twice today I have held your life in my hands," (they had spared earlier before loading the ship to kill time) "and that is twice I have given it back to you. Somehow I doubt that the other teams will be as merciful as I."

Following suit, Hitomi stuck out her tounge after him. She too then stormed out of the room through the opposite door.

okay another chapter done! heres your next pole

When Hitomi falls asleep in Hiei's lap, does he

A) push her off roughly and again storm out the room and look into the moon outside or

B) push her off gentally, place her in her bed, roll his eyes and then go to bed himself OR

C) Just let her stay there and stay awake to watch over her, but by morning when she wakes up, he's gone, but he left something behind so she knows hes there!

ok so vote ppl . i need more than one person , otherwize it doesnt really count as a vote. duh

peace


	4. Uhoh Im busted

The room began to spin, she couldnt do this, memories coliding, which were hers adn which were Izumi's, why had she just openly insulted her father than for no other reason than to insult and piss him off. That was wrong, she knew who she looked like, (who she was, even) and she just through it in his face.

"Yusuke, Kurama, either of you seen Hiei? I need to apologize for what I said earlier, I was way out of line by saying those hurtful things."

"Gonna apologize to me, too?" asked Yusuke.

"No," she paused, "'Cause you deserved it." she smirked as she turned to exit, "If you do see him, tell him to come find me."

"God these suck." Hitomi exclaimed as she popped the red contacts from her eyes. Bobody would notice, it was her room anyway, she doubted her roomate (Hiei) would be here any time soon. He was probably asleep in a tree somewhere. So, she tool off the itchy black wig, too. Little did she know, the door was open.

Hiei recieved the message form Kurama, and decided to let the young girl live, if she groveled a bit. He figured he'd just wait in thier room until she chose to return. She was already there, but she had her back to him. Hiei stood framed like a model in the doorway as the girl pulled off her black hoodie.But, then Hiei saw something he wished he was imagining, as the girl removed her sweatshirt, the white tank top came up as well. On the very middle of her back was something only _she _coule inheirit. Nobody else in the four worlds had one: am extra eye.

No, it wasnt possible, Izumi had commited suicide over 10 years ago. His daughter died ten years ago. It wasnt possible!

Hiei walked toward her quietly, when he got close enouph, he saw it was no tatoo, it was the real thing. Hitomi felt her shirt up, and chose at that moment to pull it down over the eye. just as Hiei said quietly, "You are dead, how is it you are here?"

Hitomi tensed as she whipped around at the sound of the voice, knowing she was out of costume, she saw Hiei towering above her. "Uh-oh."

"Hitomi!" Hiei exclaimed. he turned her around, lifted her tank top and glanced at her back again. Yes, it was the Jagan.

"I...I... I can explain. I just wanted to compete, I know all about you guys."

Hiei tried his best to calm his temper, "Hitomi, are you really Izumi?"

"Thats who I am claiming to be, I got a wig and contacts and everything. I dont think my friend meant to make me look like I us--...never mind."

Hiei's patience was wearing_ real_ thin. He took a breathe and said calmly, "No, Hitomi.. You know good and well waht I mean, are you Izumi? Were you once Yoko's sister. Izumi." _oh yeah, he knew. busted._

Hitomi/Izumi hung her head"Y..yes"

"I dont know how much you remember but,You know that makes you my..."

"I know, I know. Im your daughter. But, please dont tell Kurama! Please! Hes yet to figure out who I really am, and also if he knew I, 'Hitomi' was here, he'd flip."

"Well then what am I to do with you , I cant let you compete."

"Yes you can! ground me or something? what do normal fathers due. I really cant remember."

"I...I dont remember either, that was so long ago." Hiei sat on the bed next to his kid. After thinking too much, exhausted from today, and very late at night, Hitomi fell asleep, and fell right into Hiei's lap! Hiei put a blanket over his onna, then leaned against the wall, half closing his eyes. trying not to wake the sleeping girl.

He then said quietly, in a whisper he could barely hear himself. "Sleep, break from the world's evil, good night my angel...Izumi Jaganchi."(I know I know ooc so sue me)

sorry so short reveiw please flames accepted.


	5. Old lies and Cute guys

It was the first time in months that Izumi had slept without nightmares. Acually, she didnt even move. Normally, she tossed and turned all night long. In the morning, well rested, Izumi sleepily opened her eyes, at first, she didnt remember where she was. She yewned like a little kid and looked up at Hiei, no strike that, looked up at her father. Hiei was fast asleep. But he still had one hand on his katana, and the other was draped around her shoulder, as if to gaurd her from trouble. He arm felt heavy on her small body. She noted that it was the one with the dragon 'tatoo' on it. Now, how did she get up with out waking the sleeping demon. She tensed her lower body adn twisted herself, laying on her back across Hiei's lap. She wrestled her elbows under her and managed to lift his arm long enouph to pull herself out.

Once on her feet, she stretched and yawned again, she threw on her wig and glanced at Hiei. In his sleep he looked so...innocent. She pressed one hand against her mouth and giggled. She leaned up real close to his ear and yelled. "Yukina!" making him launch forward adn whip out his Katana. but by this time, Izumi was already across the room popping her contacts in. Looking dare I say it...innocent?

"Hey," she grunted, trying to look surprized by his sudden outburst, "first match starts in an hour, you ready?"

"Hn"

Izumi rolled her eyes, "You never change."

"I _heard_ that."

"Meh" and with that she turned her back on the fire demon.

Hiei didnt respond, only launched an attack on Izumi, with in seconds they were locked in hand-to-hand combat. "Dont you have an honor code, it is_ so_ wrong to attack an opponent with thier back turned."

Hiei smirked. "_Dont you_ know not to turn your back on an enemy"

Izumi scoffed, "Well...excuse me if I didnt think that you would be my enemy!"

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were standing in the doorway, Yusuke muttered "Hiei never battles hand-to-hand"

"Thats not all that is happening," said Kurama, crossing his arms.

"Alright, Im going to start charging you money for being vague." said an annoyed Yusuke.

Kurama nodded his head toward the fire demon and the girl. "Look at the two fighters, it appears they are using fighting as a means to communicate with each other."

Yusuke nodded then he yelled, "Hey Lovebirds!" Izumi made the msitake of glancing at who had spoken, giving Hiei the chance to draw his Katana. "We're NOT lovebirds!" they shouted in unison. Izumi barely avoided the tip of Hiei's blade.

"You ruined our fight, Baka." snarled Izumi, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, have your lawyer contact mine." The detective and the girl both rolled thier eyes. "come on, we gotta hit the floor. Now get dressed." He made no move to leave.

Izumi picked herself off the floor adn put her weight on one foot, sticking it out and then crossing her arms, "Well?"

"Well what?" asked Yusuke

"Um... I dont know" she said sarcastically. "Maybe I cant change until you perverts LEAVE!"

"Come on, shows over." said Kuwabara, shooing them all out of the room, Hiei taking up the rear.

"What?" demanded Izumi, looking at Kuwabara, _not _leaving. "You gay or something?"

"Erm," he blushed. "of course not. I just wondered if I could wait for you, so you wouldnt have to walk alone, ya know."

Izumi expression instantly softened. "Fine, but you still have to wait, _outside_" with that Kuwabara scurried from the room, closing the door behind him. It didnt take long for Izumi to get ready, a minute tops.

They reached the doorway in just enouph time to hear Koto, a fox demon who had a crush on Yoko Kurama, who happened to be the announcer yell, "and everybody's favorite, Team Meriosogi! and last but certainly not least...Team Uremeshi!"

"Nice way to cut it close, Guys!" muttered Yusuke out of the side of his mouth then he plastered a cocky smile on his smug face. as the light dawned on them. Whispers broke out all over the stadium like small hisses. "Who is she?" "Is it true?" :"I thought she was dead!?"

Izumi gritted her teeth, she didnt expect this, before anyone could stop her, she did a front flip into the annoncer's booth. She swiped the microphone out of Koto's hand."Hey! you baka demons! you got something to say to me? come say it to my face!" a hand grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around so she was in fact face to face to a particularlly handsome demon

"I.Thought.You. Were. Dead." and he smiled sweetly.

Izumi shook her head, and yelled, "Who the hell do you people think I am?"

"Arent you...Izumi Jaganchi?" asked Koto. Izumi clutched her sides and regoiusly began to laugh shaking her head no.

The cute boy continued to gaze at her, then asked "so whats your name?"

"...Just call me...Iz" with that she did a back flip and landed among her team members.

"Liar, Liar pants on fire." Yusuke hissed in her ear. She quickly shushed him.

Back in the hotel room, Kuwabara was looking at the team information packet, all was silent until he said "Hey Hiei,"

"What fool?"

Your last name's Jaganchi, right?"

"Hn."

"Well there is a team called here called Team Jaganchi." The whole room seemed to stop.

"What?" Izumi's jaw litterally dropped. She snatched the packet out of the boy's hands and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Kurama.

"Listen to these names! Boton, Shizuru, Kayko, Yukina, and team captain, Izumi Jaganchi." The room was silent again.

"Somethings fishy here." muttered Yusuke, looking at the packet.

but facing them, came sooner than expected. Team Merosogi had locked there spot in the finals, and sure enouph as they watched the teams the semi finals were Jaganchi vs Uremeshi to see who would take the final spot. The matches would be one to one. And yes, they sure looked like clones. They were insturcted to draw the order, they werent sure if this was good news or not. First match, Kurama vs. Suzuru


	6. A new way to fight

"Shizuru! Shizuru!" Chanted the crowd. Kurama shook his head before entering the ring_ just remember, this is not really Shizuru. This is a clone. This is NOT really Shizuru' _Kurama told himself.

"Team Uremeshi ready? Team Jaganchi ready?" cried Koto, "Begin!" Kurama put his weight on his back foot and drew his rose whip.

Shizuru smiled and shook her head "Dear, dear Kurama, dont you know its wrong to hit a women? and you tell me you love me. Dont you rememeber that night a month ago.?"

Kurama almost blushed but then told himself _block her out._ The battle was over quickly with in moments Kurama had her trapped in a rose bush adn the match was over.

Next match: Kuwabara vs Boton, long story short. The bonehead lost.

Things were getting tense, Hiei vs Yukina. Hiei didnt want to attack her. He knew it really wasnt Yukina but it still looked like her. Hiei finally won by hypnotizing her and pinning her to the floor for a ten count.

Yusuke showed no emotion, surprize surprize. He was a fighter, she was a fighter and it wanst really Kayko. Finally the final match of the semi-finals, the one that would decide it all. Izumi vs...Izumi?

They were neck and neck. Each girl knew what the other one was going to do before she did it. Finally one of the Izumis used a darkness technice. Which in fact could have easily blown both girls into oblivioun. Luckily(MAYBE...) one of them survived. But which one?

After a moment, the Izumi still living stood shakily to her feet. Everyone was awaiting her "unmasking". The girl pumped up her fist in the air and yelled, "And thats how Team Uremeshi wins this thing!" The team all cheered (including Hiei) Then they let out a huge sigh of relief.

Juri anownced. "and thats the end of the semi-finals sports fans. The finals will take place in 3 days! Team Uremeshi vs everyone's favorites Team Merisogi!" Izumi ran back to her group who greeted her with cheers and high fives. Yukuse and Kuwabara carried her on thier shoulders, after Kuwabara said plainly, "for a girl...you're sure no girl!"

Yusuke laughed saying, "Man! I could kiss you right now!"

Izumi slipped down off the men's shoulders and looked at Yusuke. "Wanna make out?" (Hiei glared, she sounded generally intrested)

"Sure" said Yusuke, grinning from ear to ear (pervert)

"Ok, pucker up." she leaned up to kiss him, but then she stuck her tounge out instead and blew a 'rasberry' (thats where you you make a funny noise and spit oddly with your tounge)

The rest of the team howled with laughter. Uremeshi didnt find it to funny though.


	7. More lies

Back in the hotel room Izumi were sparing and Izumi was starting to tire, even as tough a fighter as she was, she was still a nine year old girl, one who had been training hard and hadnt slept in 36 hours. Izumi was trying to keep her eyes open, she stumbled backward to avoid the jab from Yusuke/ She landed oddly enouph in Kurama's arms, He held her under the armpits adn gazed down at the child. "Tired?" he teased

She yawned. "No." she said stubbornly.

Kurama laughed, "Get some sleep"

She continued to protest, "But Im not...Im not...Im not...tired." she had fallen asleep in Kurama's arms.

"Nice one Detective, you wore her out." Said Hiei

"Lets not pass blame, we've all had an eventful week. Hiei, help me carry her to the bed." Hiei grabbed his daughter's legs and together they carried her into the next room. Hiei turned to leave , expecting Kurama to follow, except he didnt. "You go." he told Hiei, "I want to stay a little while."

'Hn." said Hiei, and shut the door behind him.

Kurama stared at the girl for a long time. her black hair, and when opened, sparkling crimson eyes. Tough, never gibing up. Sort of reminded him of himself. No, who was he kidding, he knew who she remeinded him off now. Sure, he realized no, she looked like Izumi, but her personality was most like Hitomi's. With just a tiny _bit_ of Izumi.

Kurama couldnt figure this strange girl out. She couldnt possibly be who he thought she was, Izumi had been dead for ten years. But the match,,,,each girl knew what the other was going to do before she did it. But...how?

Izumi stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. She instantly began screaming "I told you I wasnt tire, who put me here? I swear I'll..." Kurama placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Im going to uncover your mouth now, please dont scream." Izumi smiled and kept her word, Kurama smiled back. "Iz, you know more than you are letting on. The rest of the team may underestimate you because you are a girl, but I dont. I also will not except the excuse that you are the youngest. Who are you? Where did you come from, what is the purpose of this tournoment?"

"All I can tell you is my name is Izumi...Uremeshi" said the girl, thinking fast. "I am one of Yusuke's cousins. I came to be part of the team...I love to fight and I love to compete. But also I was sent by Kayko to keep an extra close watch on him...but you cant tell him ok?'

Kurama nodded, "You have my word." he rose from the bed, "Get some rest." and with that he left the room. Izumi slapped her forehead, there were two things Izumi hated, lairs and fakers, well she seemed to be doing an awful lot of both lately. She plopped down on the bed, and put the pillow on top of her face...and screamed until it hurt.

review!!!!1


	8. Kisses and Stupid Birds

after 3 days of rigerious training, girls arriving, some tears and little sleepm the day they had all been waiting for had arrived. The finals! Teh teams were set. Kuwabara, Hiei, Izumi, Kurama and Captain Yusuke Uremeshi vs Sogo, Koga, Rayter, Patton, and Captain Bibre Merisogi. The finals were beginning and heads were going to roll.

First match, Kuwabara vs Patton. They walked onto the arena platform, heads held highmm they had only lost one match (reminder Kuwabara: vs Boton) but Team Meriosogi hadnt lost any, be Team Uremeshi had come to far to back out now. The walk to the stadium was short as they all had walked it moments earlier.

(_flashback)_

_"Kage! Kage! are you here?" she called. 'dumb boy, I should have known not to trust him, he's probably back at the hotel laughing his ass off. right now.'_

_"Iz? Is that you?" called a soft voice from the shadows._

_"Kage, this is stupid. Enouph with the hide adn seek just come out."_

_Kage laughed and emerged looking as handsome as the day she frist laid eyes on him in the announcer's booth. He had been the smart ass who had asked her name. "Iz, there is something I want to show you" He took her hand and dragged her away. _

_she laughed, "Kage! where are you taking me?"_

_Kage laughed, too. "You'll see!"_

_They came to a clearing in teh woods where Izumi gstped at the sight she saw, it was... "Beautiful" she gasped and let go of Kage's hand, walking forward to get a better view. The grass shimmered with silver glitter, and a moonlit path led to a swing with a cloth drapped around it that read 'Izumi, you shine like the light from the sun' around the swing were dozens of white roses, soft music played in the background. Kage bowed and held out his hand. _

_"May I have this dance?"_

_"But...you had all this ready. How did you know that I would even come?"_

_Kage shrugged. "I hoped you would." and they danced. all slow steady movements, just silently enjoying each other's presence. Izumi snuggled into him under the moonlight, _

_Kage gentally lifted her chin with one finger, "Can I kiss you?"_

"Izumi...Izumi...earth to the smartmouth." demanded Yusuke, pulling her from her thougts.

"Huh...what?"

"You look like you were in some sort of dream."

"You have _no _idea." muttered Izumi darkly.

With in moments both fighters were on the platform. "Kuwabara ready? Patton ready? Begin!" cried Koto., leaving the area.

Patton was a short guy who seemed to be part eagle. Kuwabara drew his sword, no surprizes there. He charged madly at the bird, but it flew straight up and pooped The eagle came down behind the other fighter and dug his claws repeatedly into his back and chest, causing him to fall to his knees, stuck in the white stuff. Kuwabara screamed in agony."Had enouph?" mocked the demon

"Not even close" Kuwabara put a hand on his shoulder where it was spewing blood. "Come and get me birdbrain!" he egged.

"The eagle demon laughed, "Right, because I am stupid enouph to fall for that."

"Trust me, coming close is the only way to survive this fight." Insisted Kuwabara, still on his knees.

"I hope the fool has a plan." muttered Hiei., Izumi nodded, but didnt looked worried.

Patton rolled his eyes, "Right, come closer he says. Its the only way you'll surveve he says. I know another way to survive, kill you. Sudden death from above, and you cant do anything about it because you are standing in my sticky egg." It was true, Kuwabara was stuck, Patton came over an dknocked im down. "Now for the kill." He glared, Koto began the ten count. Sure enouph the stupod bird flew straight up in the air and decided to come head first at Kuwabara with no chance of stoping himself. Kuwabara waited until the idiot was about four feet above him before yelling...

"Sword! Get long!"

"The winner by death is Kuwabara. That makes the score Uremeshi one, Meriosogi, zero. Next match begins in ten minutes. Kurama vs Rayter!"


	9. Enouph, just push it

Rayter vs Kurama stepped up to the platform. Rayter smirked. He looked offly cocky. He smirked meanly, "So I hear you live with a _human_. Hard for me to figure you got a 'family' thing going there." he scoffed.

Kurama didnt respond. Koto shouted. "Begin!"

Rayter slashed at Kurama and said "you'd be _sad_ if this human _died_, eh?"

"A weasel with a sickle," muttered Kurama. Kurama quickly dodged. _'You're adequate but little else'_ thought Kurama about to hit him in the back of the neck. _Ill end this quickly._

"I own your sister's life, Shuichi Minamino." Kurama gasped and jumped back to the other side. Rayter held up a gray claw with a blue dot on the top and smiled proudly. "Heh heh see this? My familiars are staulking your sister. They will devour her if I press this button." He paused. "And you wouldnt like that, being such a devoted brother nwo would you heh heh heh." he quickly advanced on Kurama. "I see!" he punched Kurama hard in the face, "You get my drift! Kurama...you human lover you!" as Kurama was thrown backwards he flicked something that landed with a crack on the ground. Only after hitting Rayter in the face. He glanced at it. "A little pebble?" he questioned. "A modest show of defiance. Well foget it, No more! Not even a _pebbles_ worth. now clasp your hands behind you. You are my punching bag, got it Punk?"

Kurama stood there with a defiant look on his face. "Ohh scary" mocked Rayter. "Okay fight me if you really _want.._but you do and I will push the button. I garentee!"

"Whats wrong with him?" cried Izumi, "He's leaving himself completly open. Im right here, he doesnt have to worry, they cant hurt me here!"

Rayter sneered "Heh, but you wont fight will you? You're such a sweet lil older brother. Right punk?" he openly punched and kicked Kurama. "heh heh I like it. This is what I call fun! Beating on a guy who _cant_ fight back." He narrowed his eyes. "Scum"

Kurama just stood there. Rayter poked Kurama under the chin with his sword and said "that look in your eye, I dont like it. Look _scared_ punk. Got it." Kurama's expression didnt change. The enemy took his blade adn scratched Kurama's cheek several times, blood as red as his hair gushed from the wounds.

"Oh no! Kurama!" yelled Hitomi, running forward, Hiei grabbed her around the middle and held her back as he said

"No! you mustnt enter the ring, they may not be able to harm you in this arena, but enter the ring and they will kill you."

"B..but"

"No."

Rayter slashed him again, getting really angry. "STOP looking at me like that! Now Im in a real bad mood. You'd better do something about it...or else."

"I have already lost one sister, I will not loose another." he said calmly.

"Bow down and lick my shoe." he raised his foot. "Once its clean, I'll cut off your head, after that maybe I wont press the button. Thats my offer. Can you refuse? Course not, your little baby sister's life is on the line. heh heh heh."

"I refuse"

Rayter did a double take. "Come again"

Kurama untied himself and dusted his shoulders off saying "Enouph, press the button."

Rayter laughed hysterically. "Did I hear you right? press the button. You hypocrite, you're no different from the rest of us at all. This is all it takes for you to go demonic again.

Kurama glared and narrowed his eyes. "Push it."

Still laughing Kurama's opponent said "Fine, I'll push it we're all bloodthirsty demons here right?" he paused "huh? my hand...cant move!"

"Ill repeat what Ive said so often before" Kurama swiped the claw out of the demon's hands. "that what seems the most dangerous. You tried coecion, so I countered it. it by planting a deadly vetch seed on you. The roots have spread through your body, immobolizing you."

"That was when...arg! The pebble distraction."

"When I say a certain word, the plant will grow at an explosive rate. I enjoy faceing lowlifes like you, it allows me to be as bruatal as I want."

Rayter was almost hysterical. "P..please show me mercy!"

"Were you going to show my sister mercy if I had fought."

"Yes! Yes! I was really! I was just kidding ha ha see?":

"Liar." hissed Kurama, turning his back on him.

"No! dont sink to my level. I like nice guys I do! I was just kidd..."

Kurama glanced back. 'Die." The plant bloomed just like the gox demon said it would and Rayter was killed instantly. "Ironic, the lowest brutes grow the lovliest of flowers." A soon as Kurama was back with the group,

Hiei touched his head band as Kurama looked at him, he had long since released his grasp on Izumi. "As expected, the familiars took off as soon as thier master expired." Hiei was covering for her again.

"So you noticed..." said Kurama

"That idiot had no idea who he was dealing with." Hiei finished.

Koto's voice boomed ober the loudspeaker. "Kurama's come up with another win for Team Uremeshi, please update the scoreboard."

Izumi had real tears welling in her eyes right then, "Congrats Kurama." she turned away.

It took all the might she had not to run up and hug him, she had never realized before just how much he cared for her... just how much he loved her. She also realized how much she loved him and how sad she would have been if she had lost him...again.


	10. True evil, Old teammates

"Sogo's up! He'll trash the guy!" Cried someone in the audience.

"Team Uremeshi!!! Your next contender please!"

Hiei smirked, "He's definatly the power house of that crew, maybe not the leader, but the strongest." Hiei swished his cloak, "I'll take him. I want to get back at him for underestimating our only female teammate."

_once the battle began_

:"I see you like flames" said Hiei, Sogo looked horror struck. "I checked that cup," Explained Hiei, "it looked like it had been sliced up by a blade but the edges were melted. You lack refinement." he was talking about the posiened drink he had offered Hitomi days earlier, which she had of course refused.

"Whats it matter?" snarled Sogo, "I dont take critisim from a belly-crawling red eyed rodent."

Koto ducked out of the way. "Begin!"

Sogo put a ball of fire in the palm of his hand . "Yes, cinders man!"

Kuwabara blocked his face. "Whoo, boy! Thats a killer aura."

"Impressed?" mocked Sogo. "You should be. A mouse like you could recieve in his whole life summon this much aura."

Hiei stood difiant. "Enouph talk, move." Sogo had more power than the other fire demon had expected, or anyone had expected,so when Sogo punched him, it sent Hiei hurtly backwards.

"Hardly worth getting out of bed for that." mocked Sogo as Hiei lay on the ground in flames.

Just as Sogo turned to walk away, Hiei was back on his feet. "You're not bad" he said, gaining his opponent's attention. "Pity I have to kill you, however..."

Sogo whipped around, "Y..you withstood my demonic fire.? That's not possible."

Hiei smirked "heh heh heh. You now know otherwize. Rejoice, you will die soon enouph for the blazing fist of the overlord is a quick kill."

Kurama gasped and explained to his team mates. "Blazing fist of the overlord! A martial art forbidden in the _human world_. Its meant only for the demon plane."

Hiei was now surrounded in his flames laughing. "I admit, I havent completly tamed it. But I will! in very short order. pity you wont be around to witness it."

Sogo looked vry nervous by this time."B...black flames? Summoned from the demon planes? but how?"

"My right arm should be enouph for this. Im afraid my control is meager." The fires engulfed him and burned of Hiei's shirt. "See? This is real pyromancy...true evil that your match play lacks. You scoffed at my Jagan eye, that you will regret." The Jagan was open, there would be no going back.

"W...wait, you cant!" Too late.

"Its going over the top here" screamed Koto into the mic, "Even I, you commentator, have decided to take cover."

"Here it comes!" shouted Hiei, all 3 eyes flashing. "Black dragon hell fire!" black flames forming a twisting, dragon quickly consumede all of Sogo before he had a chance to even react.

Koto peaked out of her hiding spot.

"I incinerated his haman world aspect, start the count." said Hiei, not even smirking.

Koto jumped up. "Oh! I...I think we'll just skip that! Whew! The winner! Hiei!"

"That was over in a flash." Commented Kuwabara. Kuwabara was too busy fuming to congradulate his team member. "W...what Hiei just did...what he can do...if he decided to turn on us now..."

"Calm down." said Hiei, surprizing everyone. "My blazing fist of the overlord still needs work. Besides, once I pick a side, I stick with it anyway."

**sorry it was so short, but I am only doing one battle per chapter so ya. and for those of you who read my other stories, I reviced the sqeual to Deep Blue, color me lonely. and all my other stories have several chapters written for them, I am just trying to get enouph time to type them, my mom hates anime so she refused to let me use the computer at home, so i have to do it at school and if i can get to the library, well more coming real soon. bye**


	11. Only 16 times

Even though Team Meriosogi was supposed to be the toughest and everybodies favorites, two of thier alternates were fuming and getting more scared by the moment. They turned to Koga. "Help us...after what Hiei just did, we want out man. Please! Help us!"

"Silence," Commanded Koga and held out his palm. "Ice Dragon!" his teammates were frozen solid, he then proceeded to kick themm shattering the now dead statues into thousands of little pieces spewing across the arena.

"Ok this guy is starting to piss me off!" said Yusuke, starting to move forward.

"Save it." hissed Izumi, "You can take thier leader, I insist this fight be mine." Hitomi's real eyes flashed crimson underneathe the contacts as she walked on the arena battle floor.

"So, Izumi, you are my next victim."

Izumi whipped off her jacket and threw it over a piece of one of the heads of on of the fallen teammates. Koga howled with laughter. "What was that, surely you are not feeling sympathy for them! They were weak!"

Izumi shook her head, "You got serious thrill issues dude." hissed Hitomi. "You dont just go and kill off your own team mates, especially when they come asking you for help."

"Begin!"yelled Koto, again going for cover.

"In the past, I have seen Izumi act with similar actions, something has caused great anget in Izumi." said Hiei, but nobody realized his slip.

Koga smirked, "If you concead now, we can be mates, what do you say? How can you refuse."

Izumi rolled her eyes visablly. "Yeah, let me consider it..." she said sarcastically. "Maybe when your team wins the dark tournoment."

"Ah, pretty good chances then"

"Doubt it. So let me say this loud and clear, listen up because I am only going to say this once, and if you cant hear me, _then read my lips: _forget it!"

Koga frowned, "So that is your choice?" he held up his fist again, "So you have sealed your fate. Ice dragon!" Hitomi wasnt dumb enouph to just stand there. She bounced quickly out of sight and behind him. He turned and faced her. He laughed. "Nice hair." She turned and to her horror saw her black wig laying on the ground, but it was made worse when Koga just announced it.

"Hitomi!" hissed Kurama, to angry to say anything else intellegent.

"I forgot your amazing speed, Izumi Jaganchi, but that wont happen anymore, so lets try again! Ice Dragon!" Izumi reacted just in time. and kept fazing in and out, moving so quickly nobody could keep track of her, (cept Hiei) and the brute firing shots trying to follow her everywhere.

'He's going to turn this whole arena into a hockey rink." declared Yusuke.

"Not just the arena." said Kuwabara. as everyone saw the front of his orange hair was frozen solid.

"Hitomi!" Kurama gasped. Everyone gasped and turned to see Hitomi land safely on her feet.

"Sheesh Kurama, dont scare us like that. She's perfectly fine." said Kuwabara.

"No!Her leg!" Kurama corrected frantically. "She wont be able to run away any longer." Sure enouph, Hitomi's right leg had turned to ice.

Koga turned to face her. "Last time to surrender before I turn you into and ice cube. Give up."

"Never!" spat Hitomi.

"Then you leave me no choice! Ice Dragon!" within the blink of an eye, the audience saw Hitomi jump straight into the attack and land behind him, but instead of landing on her feet, she crashed to the ground and got shakily to her feet. Hitomi's other leg and right arm were now frozen solid."So you have escaped." Koga taunted. "But you are wounded." Suddenly, Hitomi was over come with giggles. "Why are you laughing?"

Hitomi held up her frozen fist, "So what if your little ice trick can kill your wounded friend, it wont kill me!" she moved her wrist and the ice shattered. (explanation:fire demon)

"That's not possible!" Koga gasped. "I shall give one final blow!"

"I dont think so" said Hitomi, suddenly, blood began to spurt form everywhere on the opponent's body.

The whole team ran to greet her. It was certain now, they had won the dark tournoment. But there was still one more fight to go. "I dont get it, when did she attack?" asked Kuwabara stupidly.

"Hitomi, how many times _did_ you cut him?"

"Only 16"

"16!" exclaimed Yusuke. "and here I could only keep track of 7 or 8"

"Thats nothing meagar." said Kurama, "after the intial hit, I could only see flashes of light."

"I couldnt even see the flashes." sulked Kuwabara. "I thought you were done for when you jumped straight into that attack."

Yusuke ran his fingers through his hair, "If you use those attacks the next time we fightm I may be toast."

Hitomi shrugged. "Maybe." and she walked over to retreave her jacket.

"I thought for sure she'd say _well of course you fool._" chimed Kuwabara.

They all watched as she slipped on her jacket and watched the souls rise up into the air. "Hitomi is going through a difficult time in her life." explained Kurama. "It appears she is starting to like you."

"Well I'll be damned." muttered Yusuke


	12. This is the moment everything changes

Yusuke clenched his fists. The tournoment was over, but if they didnt defeat all the people on the team, he would regroup and come back, the last person on Team Meriosogi had to be taken down, the leader. Meriosogi himself. Izumi pulled Yusuke to the side. "Poke him in the side" she said.

"What? Are you crazy? Did that last fight knock your brain loose?"

"Just do it," she hissed. "You dont need a sword, just do it."

"You're wierd." Yusuke took the stage.

Meriosogi smirked "ready to die?"

"Ready to eat those words? Just fight"

"Fighters ready? Begin!"

Yusuke charged, but Meriosogi easily dodged, or so he thought. Yusuke had managed to nick him with his pinkie. There was a loud exploion, Meriosogi was gone. An ugly blue demon stood in his place, apparently Meriosogi was only a dead host for this lesser scum. The ugly blue demon chuckled and with speed unmatched snatched Izumi/Hitomi out of the stands and carried her back to the arena.

"My real battle is with you anyway." he sneered, "No energy, only strenghth. Haha to bad your friends cant reach you now."

"Rose whiplash!" Kurama's rose whop shattered all attacks were useless. The damned demon had put up a barrier.\

Hitomi knew there was no way she could win, she'd have to bend the rules a little. She charged at him, he knocked her away eaisly, He began to completly beating the crap out of her. Leaning forward, her hands on her knees. The demon laughed. He swung his leg and kicked the poor girl in the face, knocking her flat, she ached all over.

"Izumi" Yusuke said through gritted teeth, "dont make a move"

"She's down!" announced Koto, "one...two...three...four...five...six..."

"Whats going to happen?" asked Yukina

"I...dont know" anwsered Kuwabara.

"Seven...eight...nine...wait!"

The girl was gingerly pulling herself to her feet, she was no longer on the ground. "Heh, you should have stayed down" he sneered. but before he could say another word, Izumi coming back into her old self, remembering, leaned over, arms out, and charged at the ugly opponent. She swung, he dodged. She kicked, he blocked. But he had no chance to counterattack.

"And Izumi...or whoever she is is launching an all-out assult on Meriosogi...or whoever he is, but so far it doesnt seem to be doing much good." boomed Koto.

"Hn." smirked Hiei, "She has a plan, its obvious in the way she moves." Kurama and Yusuke nodded thier agreement.

_time to play dirty. _With in the blink of an eye, she was miles away. "Ha!" she smirked, but to her surprize the demon chuckled.

"Poor poor Izumi...or should I say Hitomi. You really thought this would work., didnt you" he reached into his shirt fold and plucked off an explosive seed, flicking it at her, she dodged by by doing a front flip, but the enemy had rigged the arena floor, bombs exploded everywhere. She cried, no screamed in agony, but did not fall, she was way to stubborn. She stood her ground. She used her hair to draw he rosewhip.

_you may think that was a harmless seed and you are safe now that it is off of you, but you are wrong. Fresh open wound, so close to your heart. _she thought, she smirked but didnt hear the next thing that was said, everything went black.

Koto haulted the fight, she walked up to Izumi and looked her in the eyes but... something was off. She leaned her big fox ears near the girl's brests and her ears twitched twice. She stood back up and the announcer cried "I dont believe this! The fighter has passed out while still standing up."

The demon sneered, "This fight is not over" he declared "The rules say that the only way a fight is over is death, conceads, or has not moved for 10 seconds. Also, a fighter can not be removed from the ring against his or her will" he smiled as he turned to Koto, "so let me say it for you" he snatched the mic and yelled "This fight will now continue." The blue brute flipped the mic back to the fox and walked back over to Izumi. He punched her hard in the gut, her limp body doubled over, he then proceeded to kick her in the face, grab her arm and dislocate it. and punch her so hard she flew across the platform. Koto quickly began to count, but the demon walked over amd grabbeed her up by the shirt, he neered. "Well...I guess that means she wants some more." he arched back his fist, powering up. Everyone knew that that blow would be fatal, they vigously began attacking the barrier, they found it weakening as he powered up But could they defeat the barrier in time?

The demon knew he had won until he glanced out of the corner of his ugly yelllow eye. He froze and lowered his fist, right in his path to the side stood Yusuke Uremeshi. With one foot proped up against the platform(what is that thing CALLED?) aiming to shoot his spirit gun. Meriosogi knew that if he had landed that punch, he would have died as well.

Hiei stood in the ring now. Kurama at his side. Pissed mad, was an understatement. "Hn. You will pay for what you did to her."

The demon shrugged. "We'll just see who pays, with thier life, seem fair?"

"To the death" declared Kurama.

A little while Hiei and Kurama tok a beating (the demon didnt know Hiei and Kurama were only pretending, trying to make the idiot _think_ he was in power) Within seconds,though, when the fire and fox demons felt the time was right. They took over. "Im going to make you wish you could forget all the things you did to Izumi" declared Hiei through gritted teeth.

After taking quite a beating, the demon sputtered "I...I...Im sorry. I already forget. I dont evemn remember what I did to her."

"Its okay," cooed Kurama. "Its not your fault your teeny tiny brain cant remember things" his voice suddenly became cold. "So let us remind you, by using your body as a demonstration."

"Hn." (IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO SAID THIS, TAKE A BREAK AND THINK ABOUT IT. GAH.)

So it continued, Hiei and Kurama repeating everything the demon had done to the young child. Carefully explaining things like they were talking to a three year old, just to spite him. Then just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. "to the death" whispered Hiei and i n one quick blow, it was all over. Meriosogi...dead.

(5 hours later, in the hotel room)

Izumi awoke, she could feel the other's energy around her. _this is it_ she thought._our lives will never be the same_ _this is the moment where everything changes._

She opened her eyes.

**ok so yeah, just sos you knows, i wont be updating for a while, i need to catch up on my other stories, they are all pretty well; writen with tons of chapters so I want to get them onlinea s well so people have some veriety. well peace yal review please**


	13. We forge our own destinies

Hitomi pulled herself into a sitting position and saw her brother sitting on the green couch, holding a cup of coffee, but just staring off into space. Hitomi began to walk towards him, but had to steady herself on a nearby wall. She just felt so weak but she didnt know why. Everybody now knew who she was, but there was one small problem. Everyone now knew who...what she was, but _she _didnt know who she really was. Of course that made absolutly no sense. But that was just how she was feeling at that particular moment. Kurama is Suichi. he knows that. he is not anything like his former form. Nothing like Yoko. But her... she snapped her fingers. Yoko! Why didnt she see it before? Yoko would know what to do.

She pushed off the wall adn ran to Kurama. She shifted her weight uncomfortablly from one foot to the other. Kurama's gaze flickered in her direction. "I really dont know what to say to you, anymore. Who are you?" Kurama refused to meet his sister's eyes. He see,ed to be considering something.

Hitomi/Izumi didnt know what to say. So she gave an honest anwser, something she hadnt dont since the tournoment started. "I...I dont really know"

"Why did you come here?"

"You lied to me. Now you know what it feels like,Yoko" she said, totally dismissing the question. Kurama stiffened at the name, 'Yoko'. He finally pulled his eyes away from the wall.

"So you did all this, just to teach me a lesson? So I'd know what it felt like? If you were...Are...were Izumim this entire time, you are the one who's been lying. You knew who I was and yet you purposely decieved me, when all these years I was morning her death...I mean, _your _death. I only thought you a mere human"

That last remark made Izumi explode. "A mere human? A mere human? Arent you the one who almost gave your life to that stupid mirror to save Mom because you felt bad! What about me? You would've left me in the dust. Hadnt you already made that mistake once? I was your sister. I _am_ your sister!"

Kurama closed his eyes, "You're not making any sense. All you are doing is babbling. Say what you want to say to me. And I'll take it. I promise to hold nothing against you. You dont need to rant to try and cover it up. And _Hitomi_, I want the truth."\

The girl crossed her arms definatly. "Fine," she sulked, "But I am going to need your help"

"How so?"

"I need to speak with Yoko."

"Why am I not good enough?" he asked, trying to change the subject away from Yoko, but Hitomi caught him at his own game.

"Dont change the subject. I need to speak with my brother. My _original_ brother. Your truest form."

"I am still your brother."

"You are missing the point entirely. For once in your life, trust that I acually know whats best for me. Just let me talk to him"

Kurama couldnt let Yoko out, all the terror he would unleash after being caged for so long. "Yoko can not come to the suface right now" he said.

Izumi crossed her arms and stuck her foot out. She gave Kurama a 'look'. "Why not? whats he doing?" she asked sarcastically, "Is he out on a date right now"

"Erm," breathed Kurama, drawing a blank.

"No, Kurama!" Izumi anwsered her own question. "Hes not doing anything. Hes sitting right there inside you listening to everything. He never rests. Let me speak to _Yoko Kurama..._please."

Kurama closed his eyes, Izumi...or Hitomi...or who ever she was, wasnt giving up. Not a chance in hell. So Kurama said quickly, "Fine, but only five minutes."

"Five minutes will be more than enough." She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Onnison."

Kurama had to think fast. He opened his eyes adn tried to make himself look menacing. He deeped his voice and said, "You wanted to speak with me, Izumi?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Nice try, _Suichi_. Your energy level is still lagging and Im not an idiot. I know the difference between you and Yoko. You said I could talk to him. Come on, Kurama, Its the only way I will know who I am!" She pleaded, she almost looked like she was going to cry. Kurama sighed and set his coffee down and got to his feet, towaring over his baby sister. He held up his pointer and middle finger.

"Two minutes, Thats it, Two minutes, got it?"

"Hey! You said five"

"Take it or leave it," shrugged the red head. Izumi scowled and finally nodded. Kurama sighed again. He shut his eyes and consentrated, a mist of swirling engergy surrounded them, lightning shone in the hotel room Izumi saw a shadow cast from pointed ears and a bushy tail. Her brother, in his original form was standing before her.

Yoko.

"Brother!" gasped Izumi "I dont have much time. You have seen what has happened, what do I do?"

"Izumi, I can not tell yo uwaht to do, I can only tell you how proud I am of my sister. If Suichi, on the other hand knew you in your truest form, what would he think? You know how much he _adores _me." asked the fox.

"I...He'd be ashamed, I know he would" Yoko nodded and she continued. "Yoko, you and I we are the same. Suichi and Hitomi, they are brother nad sister. As are we. Hitomi is a more pure and innocent form of myself. She has not done such terrible things as I have done, but she has repented for things that were not her fault. Just as Suichi does for you."

Yoko smiled at his baby sister, "So what does that tell you?"

"That Suichi and Hitomi dont really exist? They are just cruel immitations of us, named by humans, and changed by life style. Right?"

"Yes Izumi. And now, I must go"

"Wait, Yoko! One more question," she paused, making sure he would stay. "Who...Who am I?"

"Do you not know?"

"I...not really..."

"We are whoever we want to be. We forge our own destinies sister, I am and will always be, Suichi Menomino, but you will always find Izumi, if you look hard enough.," he placed a hand on her chest. "In here" and then he was gone. Miles away.

Damn.

"Satisfied?" Hitmoi stared down at the floor, where moments ago white shoes had been, now stood brown flats. The girl looked at her brother. She...She wasnt sure...

"I...I think so. I have a better idea of who I am, which was what I set out to do."

"Oh?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"We forge our own destinies" she went to hug him, but fell short. It was then that she finally noticed how much pain, physically she was really in. Her knees crumpled underneath her. Kurama caught her easily. "W..what happened?" she asked, confused. Kurama told her waht had happened after she had passed out. "But he was destroyed? Merosogi was destroyed?" she was panicing

"Yes,"

Izumi propped her feet up on the table in front of them . "Where is everybody?"

"Getting the ship packed. I said I stay until you awoke. Are you ready to go home?" Izumi wrinkled her nose.

"Where is my home?" she asked, Kurama looked at her, confused. "I mean, with you...or...with...with my dad"

Kurama breathed, "I dont really know. Legally, you belong to me. But really, you do belong with Hiei"

"His and hers, like a yoyo. No offense, Kurama, but this situation really sucks."

"I agree, it totally sucks."

_Oh hell no! Kurama did _not_ just say sucks! _thought Hitomi as she smirked at her onniison. "Soooo, what do we do?"

"We will speak to him. We will decide _together_ what is best."

"But what if what is best is to go with him and I dont see you for a few years? I know Yusuke, Kuwabara, and my dad and you went months at a time with out seeing each other, and up to a year, back when you were all still a team." she had tears welling in her eyes.

Kurama hugged her to his chest and rested his chin on her hair. "We will see,. We have to wait, all we can do, is wait. What is important now is having you grow up well, and also safe." she nodded, but didnt get a chance to say anything. because the hotel door burst open and the team came pouring in.

"Everythings a go" announced Kuwabara, showing off a goofy grin as Izumi quickly wiped away her tears. Kurama put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home?" he repeated his question from earlier. Just then, something in the hallway caught Izumi's attention.

"One minute," she said quickly, and rushed out the door. "Kage!" she cried "Kage!" he turned around and she planted a kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around her back and neck and she hugged him tightly. When she released him, she stood back, blushing, and looking quite sheepish. "Thanks for hanging out with me." she started, then face burning, she _knew_ she had to look at him. "I wish I had met you sooner. I dont have much time. We're leaving, but I'll see you in school. I promise." she kissed him quickly. "You are such a good friend." and with that, she turned around and disappeared back into the hotel room.

Kage touched him lips with two fingers. "That good, huh?" he muttered and turned and continued on his way to where he was headed, walking on cloud nine.

"So, Onna." called the ex-spirit detective as she reentered with RKG written all over her face. (Recentally, Kissed, Glow RKG) "So who are you, anyway, are you ever going to come clean?"

She shrugged and let her auro stretch out, she began to glow and then was left with Green eyes and black hair. "Just call me, Iz" woah. Where did that come from? It wasnt Izumi, It wasnt Hitomi, it was somehow both of her sides, together.

**_-the end_**

**__**

**_dont worry! there shall be a sequel, but i am working on wrapping up stories i have posted before i start any new ones, ex a dozen roses and akina. But dont worry i have them all in a notebook. i just need to finish and type them, but you all know that i am a quick update. see you soon._**

**_-JAGANCHI B_**


End file.
